Taxes
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Not everything goes to plan but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a plan. (Do It Universe) (In honor of Mark Salling) (COMPLETE)
1. Death Toll Rings

**_This is my new story, Taxes, a sequel to And I'd Do It Again and The Life I Lead. It was really hard to write this because Puck is one of my favorite characters but I wanted them to deal with a loss. Plus, Mark Salling never got his own tribute and although his crime was serious, he was still a human being and deserved to be treated as such._**

 ** _So this is for him. The song Marcy gave Quinn is Love Lives On by Mallory Hope._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Quinn Fabray looked over the sheet music for the song Marcy had given her. She'd told her little sister repeatedly that she was no longer angry with her but the Gemini was still trying to make up for her failings.

Quinn sighed as she thought about those failings. Marcy was a brilliant scientist but she wasn't magic. If the cure she was working on kept failing, she wasn't responsible. All she could do was work harder.

A horrible illness had come over Europe in the last few months. The media was calling it Black Pneumonia. It started off like the common cold but if you didn't get over it in a week, you were dead by the next.

Hundreds had died since it began and scientists were working around the clock to stop it before it got bigger. So far it was contained to Europe and oddly enough New Jersey in America but that wouldn't last for long.

Quinn felt bad for the families suffering but it paled in the light of her own. For one of her loves had caught Black Pneumonia. Puck.

He and Mike had gotten it at the same time but Mike had gotten better before his week was up. Puck had not. Medical professionals had found antibiotics that could stave off the inevitable by a few weeks but it all ended the same.

Puck had been a revolutionary case though. He'd survived from September to now, December. But he was so weak. They knew the end was near.

In fact, plans had been made. It started during his third week being sick when he'd caught an infection and had to be kept in the hospital.

He'd stayed in the hospital ever since, only leaving to go to hospice in America so his family could visit whenever they wanted.

Nadine had made plans as per his instructions (service on the Saturday after his death, buried in a Jewish cemetery) and she and Quinn had carried them out to the T. Nadine cried the whole time, distraught over her baby dying but trying to be brave for the world.

Nic was a mess. She cried all day every day and she'd begun acting out in school. The only person who could soothe her was Jake.

Ruth, Puck's maternal grandmother, tried to be there for her family but she was brokenhearted as well.

As for his friends, they'd all taken it in their own ways. Most of the girls stayed crying while the boys tried to be tough. Mike and Finn were hit very hard; as was Sam and Artie.

The twins didn't understand what was going on or why they couldn't see Puck. They hadn't seen him since he'd first gotten sick and missed him terribly.

Shelby had been alerted so that Beth could say her goodbyes and come to the funeral. Fortunately for the species after the sick became deathly ill, they stopped being contagious.

Puck had stopped being contagious a week ago…

Quinn sighed again as she set the music sheet aside and opened her laptop. She might as well look up the song. She hadn't looked at the lyrics but she just knew it was going to be something she didn't want to hear.

She found a video on YouTube and played it. She picked up the lyric sheet to follow along. And promptly wished she'd never heard of it…

She was bawling before the song ended and replayed it five times just to twist the knife. She saved the video to a playlist then went to her iTunes account to buy the song there.

The door opened and someone came in. She didn't know who it was until the person enveloped her in a hug. "Hi, Mercy."

"Hey, baby." Mercedes kissed her cheek. "Ms. Nadine is leaving now so we can go over."

Although Puck was no longer contagious, he was still prone to disease so he couldn't have many visitors at one time.

"Okay." Quinn wiped her face.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Don't the boys need you?"

"Mikey said he'd watch over them while they take their nap."

"Maybe we should take them with us? He's not contagious anymore. They'll be safe."

Mercedes thought about it. "What about the other sick people there? I don't know, Q."

Quinn grimaced. "You're right. Okay, let me put on my shoes- hey? You said they're taking their nap? Where? This is our room."

Mercedes looked around the hotel room. "Yeah, I know but they fell asleep with Rye."

"What about the twins? Maybe they want to go? They're older."

"I don't know." It was Mercedes's turn to grimace. "If they get sick, Marcy will never forgive us."

"I don't want to bury my niece and nephew. It's bad enough that my lover is dying."

"Oh, Lucy." Mercedes cupped her cheek.

Quinn closed her eyes.

Mercedes leaned in to kiss her lips softly. "Are you holding up okay? This is the third time someone's called you Lucy and you still haven't flipped out."

Tears filled Quinn's kiwi eyes. "I think I'm going back to Lucy."

"What? Really? Why?" Mercedes wiped her tears away.

"I needed a change from who I really was and I turned into a horrible person. I've gone through so much as Quinn and I think I want to lay her to rest with Noah."

She had been calling him by his first name since his death had become a reality. Which was behind Mercedes, who'd called him by his real name since he got sick.

"I understand, honey." Mercedes hugged her. "But you'll always be his Q."

"You're going to miss being his Mama." Quinn gave a watery smile.

"I am. The boys are going to have to call me Mommy their whole life or something. If I hear someone call me Mama, I'ma have a meltdown."

Quinn's lips twitched. "Come on. Let's go."


	2. Gratitude

**_I didn't post last week because I was busy but I'm back this week with a brand new chapter of Taxes. Yay, right?_**

 ** _As for that rude review, all I'll say is troll elsewhere. I said what I said and I meant what I said. If you don't like it, don't read my story. I won't cry._**

 ** _As for everyone else, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Quinn asked.

Puck moved his shoulders with difficulty. "I might not see it."

"Of course you will." She blew past that.

"I don't know. I might want a cupcake."

"I can bake you cupcakes. What kind do you want?"

He thought about it. "What's your favorite?"

It was her turn to think. "Don't tell Grandmom but I think my favorite cake is German chocolate so that in a portable cupcake is probably the best."

"Then I want a German chocolate cupcake."

"Done." She agreed readily. "What else?"

"You know I can't eat that much."

"I'll have Merce and/or Marce make something for you." She sang.

He smiled before chuckling roughly. "In that case…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want dinner. I want lunch. I want a picnic with our families."

"A picnic?"

"Yeah. Like last year after the huge party your mom threw? It was just us and it was fun. You know, before we had to leave cuz Mini Mama them threw those hands."

She giggled. "Okay. We'll have a picnic. I'm sure we can get clearance to have that many people in here. What do you want to eat?"

"Have Mini Mama plan it. Where is she by the way? I haven't seen her in weeks."

Quinn swallowed. That was because Marcy only sat with him while he was asleep. "I can call her and ask."

"Okay. Ask her to bring the twins by. I'm not contagious anymore. I miss them."

She suddenly felt like crying but knew he didn't like seeing her cry so she sniffed hard and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. She called her sister, using her voice to guilt her.

"Hey, Marce. What are you up to? I'm sitting with Noah. Don't hang up! Yes, you were. Don't argue with me. I'm pregnant. So? I'm older. I want you to bring the twins up here. Marcy, he's not contagious anymore.

We can shield the kids from anyone else and you can be afraid of germs with them as soon as you leave. Okay. I don't understand Russian. You owe us.

Thank you. Yes, he wants to see them. Bring them up tomorrow. I'll talk to you when I get back to the hotel. Okay. Bye." She hung up.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"You know how terrified she is of germs. She's worried about them getting sick from someone else."

"It's pretty sterile here. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Me too." She set her phone aside and devoted her attention to him. "Want to watch TV again?"

He smirked. "I never thought I'd be into soap operas but here we are."

She picked up the remote and turned the television on. "Let's watch _Days of Our Lives_."

 ** _MMC_**

Puck drew a deep breath when he heard a knock on his door through his dream. He blinked his eyes open and croaked, "Come in!"

The door opened and three men came inside. He knew two of them personally and felt they were like the father he wished for his whole life. The third was someone he'd known very little about but especially since becoming sick and being in the hospital. "Hey, Doc, Doc C, Dr. Fabray."

"Hello, Noah." The men said.

"What's going on?" He pressed the button on his remote to bring the top of the bed up since he couldn't sit up on his own.

"May we sit?" Russell cleared his throat.

"Sure."

Russell took the seat closest to the bed while Marcus and Michael sat on the couch. "We- _I_ wanted to talk to you. Before it was too late."

"About what?" Puck was apprehensive.

"When Laura was born, I was the happiest man in the world. I loved her so much. I didn't think that feeling could ever be topped and then we had Quinn. I had these two perfect little girls.

But I wasn't there for them the way they needed. Except for a few exceptions, I wasn't there at all. I was always too busy working or doing things that had nothing to do with my family.

When Finn Hudson told us that she was pregnant, I reacted like a heel. I was not acting like her father and that will rest with me for the rest of my days. I made a difficult situation impossible.

I should have stood by her but I was too blinded by appearances and propriety and the misguided assumption that my children lived for me instead of the correct fact that I live for them.

I didn't know it at the time but I was battling heavy depression and I blamed everyone in my life. Others let me down, others drove me to do things that hurt the people that I love. It was never my fault.

And I was wrong.

But through all of my shortcomings, was you. You tried to be there for her since the beginning. The kids told me that. That you were willing to fight your own best mate over her. That you named your daughter. That you looked after Quinn, even after she gave your child away.

You fell in love with her and you were who she needed. Who she deserved. I've spoken with your mother about your father at length and we all agree that you're a better man than he will ever be. You're a better man than me.

And I- Marcus, Michael and I- want to thank you. Sincerely, truly, from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you for loving our little girl."

Puck was thoroughly shocked. His lips parted but he couldn't say anything.

"That's why we've come to make you a promise."

"A promise?" Puck's brain cells started rubbing together.

"Your family will be taken care of."

"I don't understand."

Marcus leaned forward. "Your mother, brother and sister will want for nothing. We've set up college funds for your siblings and have paid off your mother's house. We've also taken care of your medical bills and whatever a burial may cost, although we're praying you won't need one."

Tears leaked from Puck's eyes. "You did this? Why?"

"We take care of our own." Michael said. "And you've proven that you're one of us."

"We've also thanked Finn Hudson but not as expensively." Russell smiled. "You're good men. There's no wonder why Quinn chose you."

Puck was speechless.

"We'll let you get some rest." Marcus stood up. "Come on, lads. He must be exhausted having to hear three old fools blubber over him."

"Wait!" Puck called out as they were leaving. They stilled before turning. "If my moms told you about my dad, you know I didn't have a role model. Not til Mr. Shue in glee and even then I never felt like I got a lot of his attention.

Meeting you guys changed my life. I was kinda jealous of your kids cuz they had y'all. I wanted to be a part of your family more than anything. I even started acting like you where I could. You're like the coolest men I've ever met.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're like dads to me. If that isn't too weird." He looked down.

The trio approached the bed and each put a hand on his leg. "We think of you as a son."

 _That was weird… They do the talking in unison thing, too?_ Puck looked up. "Really?"

"Call me Pop." Marcus said.

"Call me PM." Michael said.

"Call me Father." Russell said.

Puck chuckled to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Thanks. Will do."

"Alright, we're going to get out of here." Russell angled his head to the door. "Your mother is probably back from the bathroom."

Puck nodded. "Bye, Pop, PM, Father."

"Goodbye, son." They waved before leaving.

As soon as the door shut, tears flowed. Puck couldn't believe it. All he'd ever wanted when he was younger was a father. A dad. A man that wasn't a cheating, law breaking fall down drunk. And now he had three.


	3. Hashtag metoo

**_This is a difficult chapter to read so if you have any triggers, I advise you to skip it._**

 ** _Enjoy (if you can) and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Puck cleared his throat. "Hey?"

Mike, Finn, Sam and Artie looked over. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to Sam for a minute."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Alone."

"Why?!" Finn demanded.

"Just go away, girl."

On one hand, Finn was glad he was teasing him; on the other, he didn't want to leave Puck's side.

"Come on, Finn." Mike stood up. "Let's find something to drink."

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's put some vodka in his IV bags!" Artie rubbed his hands together.

Finn didn't find that funny and glared at the blue eyed bassist.

"Not only does that cause infection but I meant a soft drink." Mike said.

"Boo…" Artie unlocked his brakes.

Mike pushed him out, making sure to be behind Finn so the tall twenty year old would leave. He shut the door behind them.

"Mike's the best." Puck's lips twitched.

"Yeah." Sam eyed him warily.

"Come sit over here so I don't have to crane my neck."

Sam sat in the chair by the bed. "What's up?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?" Sam was totally confused by the question.

"It's not hard. Are you happy?"

"I don't know. I mean- I don't know." Sam blushed.

"I thought so. A regular job sucks. You want excitement and music."

"I mean I miss music but doesn't everybody?"

"Not everybody because a lot of us are still in the game. Why aren't you?"

"I had my time in the spotlight. I had my face on the side of a bus-"

"That was a stupid ass dream. You're a performer. It's in your blood. I want you to make me a promise."

"You want me to try to make it in the music business?" Sam guessed.

"Hell no. That'll take forever. I want you to take over my spot in the band. They need a guitarist and you're a good one. You already don't live with your parents so picking up to leave this fart of a town will be easy."

"Whoa, whoa, what?!"

"You can always visit and you'll have steady money in your pocket. It's a pretty sweet gig."

"I can't pick up and move to Italy!"

"Why not?" Puck gave him BS face.

"I don't know Italian!" Sam threw out.

"My Italian is terrible. I bet Mama will have an easier time teaching you than me."

"I don't know the first thing about Italy!"

"And I did?! The Fabanges will show you. Plus Wheels, Satan and Britt are there."

Sam gaped. "But I can't slip into your life."

"You're not slipping into my life. You're just taking my job. You'll have to make your own life."

Sam nodded. "Okay then. I'll move to Italy. For you."

"You'll love it."

Sam smirked. "Too bad Natalia has a boyfriend."

Puck chuckled.

 ** _MMC_**

Finn stood up. "Alright, I have to go. I have class."

"Me too. I have to help the guys train." Sam rose.

"I don't have anything to do but bug San and Britt." Artie grinned. "They've no sense of humor since getting pregnant."

"Well letting Gomez terrorize them probably isn't a good idea." Mike stood up.

"I know it's my job to get after him when he does but all I wanna do is laugh."

"I know how that goes. Mal is a menace. He switched the boys around. We had to get the birth certificates out to see which one was which."

"But they have different colored eyes." Finn pointed out.

"It was night and completely hard to tell. Both looked black."

"I'm so glad Kurt's older than me."

"I _wish_ Lila was older than me!" Artie laughed.

"You wouldn't change your relationship." Puck smirked.

Artie wrinkled his nose. "Maybe."

"I can't imagine having an older sibling, let alone a sister." Sam shook his head.

"It's the best." Mike admitted. "I followed behind Marc, even when he didn't want me to. He's basically my blueprint on how to be a person. As for Laura, I mess with her and yeah, it's fun but I'd kill for her. She wouldn't even need to fully ask."

"Does she know that?" Artie asked.

"Probably not."

Puck chuckled. "Lucky bastard."

"Yup!" Mike beamed.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Finn shook his head with a rueful smile at Mike.

"Alright." Puck lifted a feeble hand. "Hey, Mike? Hold up."

"Really?!" Finn was distraught.

"Get out!"

Finn stomped out, grumbling.

Artie and Sam followed, Artie laughing.

Mike stood by the bed as Sam closed the door. "What's up?"

"Just a couple things. I had Evans promise me he was gonna move to Milan. You'll help him out, right?"

"You want Sam to move to Italy? Why?"

"He's spinnin his wheels here. Besides the band needs another guitarist now."

"You think that'll make them miss you less?"

Puck narrowed his eyes. "I don't need that know-everything Mike. I need the actual-good-guy Mike."

"They're one in the same but alright." Mike shrugged.

Puck flipped him off. "Anyway, help him out. His girly self is gon need you guys."

"Sam is one of my best friends. I wouldn't leave him hanging."

"That's what's up. Speaking of girly ass bros, take care of Finn. Have him visit a lot. Visit him."

"I don't know. He's going to be clingy. Are you sure you don't want to live longer?"

Puck cracked a grin. "I'll give it a few more days."

"That's all I ask."

"Next on the list is my stuff. Did Q and my moms go through everything like I wanted and give you guys all stuff?"

"Yeah, Quinn gave us stuff back home then shipped the rest of it here so the glee club and your family could go through the rest."

"Good." It was quiet for a while. "Is the plan in place?"

"What plan?" Mike knew what plan.

"Come on, bro. I'm serious."

"Yeah, everything's set." Mike sighed. "You know I think this is crazy. At the very least too soon."

"I want Q taken care of and nobody can do that as well as you and Mama. Getting married is the right thing. I think all of this happened so you three could be together anyway. The way it was meant to be."

"Not like this."

"She needed to be with someone like me to appreciate someone like you."

"Someone like you is a damn fine person."

Puck forced a chuckle. "I knew you thought I was gorgeous!"

"Yeah." Mike said sadly.

"Come on, man. Don't fade on me now."

Mike swallowed and perked back up. "I'm fine. Don't flatter yourself."

Puck took a deep breath. "When is it? The wedding?"

"Next week."

"Good. Don't invite Finn. He'll stop it and I don't want them together."

"He's still with Tina." Mike brought up.

"Humph!"

Mike smiled. "We won't invite Finn."

"Or Sam."

"What?! Why?" Mike laughed.

"He globs onto the first single girl he sees all the time. Not my Q!"

"Hey, I'm the one who's going to have to look out for him and Mercy."

"You'll do fine. After that Aaron tool, your wife is safe."

"She better be or I'm digging you up just to piss on your corpse."

Puck laughed but it turned into a coughing fit. He waited for it to subside before smiling. "You're an asshole. I'm going to miss you, brother."

"I'm going to miss you, too. Brother."

"Tell Finn that I'm not trying to have special moments with everyone but him. I just can't say goodbye without looking like a punk."

"I think if anyone gets a pass, it's you."

 ** _MMC_**

Puck wasn't asleep. He was just resting his eyes. He was a lot more tired now and just watching TV made him exhausted. But he didn't always go to sleep.

He knew someone had come into his room but figured it was a nurse when they didn't say anything. His visitors usually at least asked if he were awake.

But this person didn't ask anything nor come near the bed, which made him think it wasn't a nurse. They were still in the room after what he estimated to be five minutes. He peeled his eyes open to slits and was surprised to see Marcy. She'd had the kids brought up but she didn't bring them herself. He still hadn't seen her.

She had her head bent over a notebook and was scribbling away in different colored pens like she did when she was studying. It made sense because the semester wasn't over yet. Well it was for him but of course she still had to work.

He watched her for a moment as she frowned over her scratchings. She didn't know he was awake. He cleared his throat.

She immediately looked towards the door. Upon finding no one there, she frowned anew and looked towards the bed. He was staring at her and her eyes widened behind her glasses.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. No "hi"?" He croaked.

"Hi." She watched him like Mercedes would a snake.

"Come here." He patted the bed.

She was sitting on the couch with open books around her. She still watched him, something dark twisting her features.

"Come on, Mini Mama."

She took off her glasses slowly and set aside her work. She stood and crossed to the bed.

"Sit down." He patted the bed again.

"Puck,-"

"Now we go way back. When do you call me "Puck"?"

She looked at him, haunted.

"Sit."

She blew out a breath and sat on his bed gingerly.

"Relax. You're not going to catch death from me."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"It was a joke. You're supposed to laugh."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Lighten up."

"No." She shook her head carefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. You're dying and it's my fault."

"Your fault? How? You weren't even around me when I first got sick."

"I'm a scientist. I'm supposed to be a damn good scientist. I invented a cure to a disease I had no clue about in three weeks at age fourteen. I have nothing for you."

"Mini Mama,-"

"You're my friend and I've killed you."

"Mini Mama,-"

"I have something worked out but every test subject has died. I can't get it. I don't know why but I can't get it. All these deaths are my fault-"

"Mini Mama!" He coughed hard at raising his voice.

She hurried to get him a drink of water.

He drank deeply before pushing the glass away. "You haven't killed anyone."

"Yes, I have."

He recognized the darkness in her face now. It was guilt. "You don't know everything. You're the smartest person I know and you still don't know everything. You're still a kid. This is not your fault. Is that why you haven't been to see me?"

"I've been here. But only when you're asleep."

"Well cut that shit out. I don't have much time left and I want to see you. I want to see all my friends. I don't blame you for this. Who knows? If I'd taken that cure you got now, I coulda died weeks ago. Don't beat yourself up."

"That's going to be easier said than done."

"That's what I want for my birthday from you. For you to forgive yourself. You're not the only person working on this and you don't blame them, do you? You gotta give yourself a break. I've never seen someone take things so hard before. What's that about?"

"I don't fail gracefully." It hurt to admit that.

"Try. It's okay to fail."

Her shoulders slumped.

"You'll get back up and fight this. I'm sure that whenever there is a cure for this, you'll be the one to come up with it."

"Thanks, 'Zilla." She put her hand on his chest.

"Ah! There it is. My Mini Mama."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"But you know you're going somewhere better." She smiled. "Things are only going to get better for you. I know that for a fact."

"Really now?"

"Oh yeah. All the crap that's so wrong with life, isn't even a thing where you're headed. You're on the road to perfection."

He closed his eyes, soothed by her words and utter confidence. "Tell me more."

"Oh yeah. You're going to paradise. When you wake up, the world will be different. You'll be healthy and whole. Might even get your Mohawk back."

He grinned.

"You're gonna keep your guns. Still have that rakish grin. You're going to be fit as a fiddle. No mental issues, no pain, no past rooted in hurt. It'll all be wiped clean."

"I could use that." He murmured.

"I know. She didn't go into details but I know you've been hurt. I know you have issues with your dad. None of that will even be a thing where you're going."

"She? Mama…" He knew.

"Yeah. She thinks we have a lot in common."

"I only told her. She told my moms on me and I had to talk to a counselor but I still haven't talked about it. Maybe I should?"

"If you want. I'll listen to whatever you need to get off your chest."

He cleared his throat. "From the time I was thirteen to seventeen, I was sexually abused by older women in town." He opened his eyes to see her reaction.

She cocked her head. "Those rumors are true?"

He nodded.

She didn't speak for a long while. "I understand."

"You do?"

"I was twelve when I was first raped. Which you were. Raped. Not saying it doesn't make it any easier. Just gives them a chance to brush it off."

"Brush it off." He muttered.

"Yeah. Cuz they make it seem like it's no big deal. That it wasn't their faults. That we were asking for it because of how we look. Anything to make it seem as if it was normal for adults, grown ass people to look at and touch children. It's not fair."

He put his hand over hers as tears slipped past her lashes. "It's not fair."

"It's humiliating. It's embarrassing. It hurts. It's shameful. And it's not fair."

He shook his head. "It took me a long time to figure out it wasn't my fault. I thought I was supposed to want them to touch me because I was a dude. I thought I couldn't say no."

"You can say no. You deserve to say no." She cut in. "You're a human being and _it doesn't matter what gender you are, no one is entitled to your body or time_."

He squeezed her hand. "I didn't know that. I wish I had someone like you there back then."

"I would have stuck up for you."

"It had to suck for you though."

"It sucked for you!"

"I know but for a girl, someone has to go inside. That has to hurt."

"It did." She dropped her chin. "It was brutal. They forced me to do unspeakable things by hurting me physically. I had bruises that didn't go away from weeks. But on top of the bruises I had anyway, it wasn't like anyone cared."

"Bruises anyway? I thought you were only beaten at that convent? Have you always been beaten?" He frowned.

"Not the first time. I went to Detroit and those people were nice but frazzled. They had a bunch of kids and couldn't really keep up with anyone. I was only seven but I kept getting in trouble so they sent me back. Going to Seattle however… They beat me. I fought back and the punishment was worse. I told my mom that I didn't like it there and that they were mean to me but she said that I wasn't supposed to like it there.

I was being punished and that the people probably weren't mean like I said but instead strict and of course I didn't like it. That I deserved it because of what I was."

"Your mom- Mom Jones- your _mom_ said that to you?" He gaped.

"She hated illness."

Puck was horrified. "So you were at least okay from seven to twelve though? Right?"

"I got my boobs at eight. I had a little shape. I would notice that men would look but by the time I was ten, men would touch. It wouldn't be rape but they'd run their hands over me. It made me feel awful.

Then this man, this big tall grizzly man kissed me on the mouth and told me exactly how he was going to take me. Those were his words. That he was going to take me.

I made sure I lit the principal's desk on fire so I could get kicked out. I knew that I couldn't keep fighting them off. Someone was going to rape me and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want that for my first time so I asked Mal would he want to have sex with me.

I had come home in time for his birthday and I asked a few days after. Not even two days later, right before I left to do a movie, I crept into his bedroom and we had sex. That was when I fell in love with him.

He didn't even ask me why. He just said yes. Then he took care to make sure I had a good time. I will never forget that. No matter what we go through or where we end up, I will always love him for that." She swiped at her tears.

"Wow." Puck was in awe. If someone had done that for him, he'd be in love with them to this day. "He's a good dude."

"He's a great dude. I'd never take back what we did. Even if I did end up pregnant."

"How'd you lose your baby?"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant. I didn't know sex led to pregnancy. My moms didn't tell us that part. Loaded on diseases but left out pregnancy… I was doing my own stunts and after the last scene, which was me being dunked in water over and over, I felt this indescribable pain. I thought it was my period at first because I hadn't had it since we had sex and I was always regular.

I stayed in my hotel room the whole night instead of going to the wrap party because I thought I was going to die. My cramps are pretty bad but I can usually move about and do things. Not this time. I literally couldn't do anything but cry all night.

I didn't go to sleep until the next morning. I came home a day late because I was still hurting. Everything hurt. I didn't know what had happened. I was so scared I was sick but I didn't tell anyone. I thought it was just something that was my fault. Like everything else in my life.

I came home for Christmas then after New Years I went to a new school. There was a science teacher. He gave me the creeps anyway but I didn't have his class so I didn't care.

I'd pass him in the halls and he'd look at me like he hated me. I didn't know why. I'd never spoken a word to him.

One night, I woke up to someone crawling into my bed. It was him. He put his hand over my mouth and ripped my nightgown.

I- I screamed but it was muffled by his hand. He slapped me and began choking me. I looked to my roommate for help but she just stared at me. I didn't know it at the time but he'd had a reputation with the girls for raping them and she was scared to help because she didn't want to be next.

I don't blame her for that.

He forced himself on me and continued to hit me because I tried to fight him off. When he was done, he told me to wear a shorter nightgown for next time.

I was so freaked out, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I kept thinking he was going to come back. And he eventually did. He came back a lot in the beginning.

I found another teacher to be with because I was so fucked up in the head that I taunted him. He beat me mercilessly and made me perform sexual acts on him.

I poisoned the headmistress so I could be kicked out. I came home and I- nothing was the same. I didn't want anyone near me. I was so mean to my family. They sent me somewhere else quickly and I decided that no man was going to touch me and I wasn't getting something out of it.

I began sleeping with rich people for money. For favors. For anything worth a lot. I found other people who were just like me and we figured out how to give the most pleasure without giving all of ourselves. We did other things sure enough. Homework, cleaning and taxwork to say the least but it mainly was whoring ourselves out.

I stopped when I got sent to the convent. I didn't have access to the outside world because the Mother Superior kept us inside the convent like we were allergic to the sun."

"Aren't you allergic to the sun?"

"Besides the point, 'Zilla…" She rolled her eyes with a hard sniffle. "We couldn't go anywhere or do anything if she weren't right there with us. When I found out I was pregnant again, it wasn't even a formal finding out.

I just overheard a girl asking for supplies for her monthlies and I realized I hadn't had mine in a while. I never keep track because it's always from the 15th to the 17th and lasts for seven to eleven days, heavy flow, heavy cramps, heavy PMS. The only time that deviates from the script is on my birthday because for some eerie reason, I never had it on my birthday."

"That's weird."

"It is but that just means I have birthday sex."

"Awesome."

"I would have gotten my red wings honestly a long time ago but I found out (through a John) that it actually hurts to have sex on my period."

"I got my red wings."

"Knew you were a freak."

He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't need to have sex all the damn time anyway."

"I meant about how you found out. That blew."

"It did."

"What exactly happened when the twins were born? You said some stuff but…"

"Well I went to my diary and tried to pinpoint my last period. I usually write it down cuz it fucks up my whole day and I write that shit down. But I couldn't find it. I tried to think of other symptoms and I just knew.

I was so happy. I was going to finally have my child. After all the miscarriages, I would have my baby. But I was so scared. This old woman was demonic. She would kill my baby and I couldn't go through that again.

So I tried to do everything she said. No matter what it was. She still beat me. I couldn't keep going on like that. Beating me was one thing but not my baby. Not my baby.

So I snuck into her office one night to use the phone and dialed any number that came to mind and I got Mal. He said what he said and she pulled me from under her desk and went _H.A.M._ on me.

I begged and pleaded with her. I screamed and cried. I told her I was pregnant. Either she didn't hear me or she didn't care because she kept beating me. Until she got tired. I just tried to protect my stomach, wondering why I had to be the way I was and deserve this.

The nurse was human and she heard the screams. She burst in and the Mother Superior told her to take me to my room but she didn't. She took me to the nearby hospital.

They were checking over me and the nurse translated and said that they said I was pregnant and I was in labor. I had to deliver right then.

She held my hand through that. I will always cherish her for that. She held my hand through labor and took pictures of me holding the twins after they were born. She held me after I gave them up then stayed with me when my body began shutting down.

She stayed the whole time then took me back to the convent so I could heal in the infirmary. She made sure I ate and treated my wounds. She never said anything about my other bruises. I think she might have thought it was all from Mother Superior but they weren't.

I'm usually a quick healer. It's hard to leave a mark on me. But some people have. I have old bruises."

"Can I see?" His voice creaked.

She looked towards the closed door before unbuttoning her woven dress. She slid it down her back and arms and turned. "Most of my tattoos are to cover them. But I couldn't cover all of them without getting something like Mikey's dragon."

He reached out a touched a tattoo that was covering raised flesh. "I'm so sorry, dude."

"It's not your fault."

"You know it's not yours, right?"

She just covered herself and rebuttoned her dress.

"How have you survived?"

"I honestly don't know. Sometimes I think I died a long time ago and my life with Mal is heaven."

He reached for her hand and held it. "Have you told anyone else this about you?"

"No. You're the first."

He felt honored and disturbed. "You gotta tell someone."

"I'm fine."

"Mini Mama! You're holding onto this crap. It's going to kill you."

"I'd be with you."

"I don't want you to follow me. I want you to live. A good life. I'm going to make you promise to tell someone. Or I will."

"How dare you?!"

"It's my dying wish. Will you do this for me, Mini Mama? Will you?"

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

 ** _I have a saying that I will repeat to the end of time; it doesn't matter who you are, no one's entitled to your body or time. I believe that wholeheartedly and I hope everyone takes heed. You're always allowed to say no._**


	4. It’s Not Fun-eral, Hun

**_This chapter was very hard to write as I wanted to strike the right chord. I feel like I did so tell me if you think I did. I think this was a real turning point in Quinn's and Nadine's relationship._**

 ** _So enjoy (if you can) and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes flipped a page in her book and highlighted the next sentence. "How'd you like yesterday?"

Puck moved his head slightly so he could see her fully. "What part?"

"Our part!" She scowled.

He chuckled. "I liked having breakfast with Finn and dinner with the guys. This place was packed for little old me."

"It's not everyday you turn twenty one. I'm still mad Marcy snuck you a wine cooler with lunch."

"Mini Mama knows me. She knows getting my first legal drink was what I really wanted."

She narrowed her eyes. "You've been drinking for years!"

"Legal, Mama. Legal."

"It was legal back home."

"You're so cute when you get riled up."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Stop all that."

"You've been so uptight since you've lost the weight. Being skinny stole your sense of humor."

She waved a hand. "I'm not skinny and you know it!"

"I can pick you up, even as weak as I am, with one hand."

"Oh shut up." She blushed.

He chuckled. "What are you going over now?"

She made a face. "Childhood diseases. It's so gross. Honestly I should be helping Marcy come up with a cure for this plague but I'm not good with that sort of thing. I'm much more an artist than a scientist."

"I think you could do it, Mama. You're mad smart. Always have been."

"Thank you, sweetie." She patted his hand.

He turned his hand over to capture hers. "I never thanked you."

"Thanked me? For what?" She was confused.

"Everything you've ever done for me. You talked sense into me when Q was pregnant, you dated me even when you were sure I didn't really want you, you helped me make sure my daughter had the best chance at life. You were there for me when I was spiraling after. I was a complete jackass that summer but you held me down.

I told you something I'd never told another living soul and you were there for me without a word. You stayed by my side even when I wasn't always looking out for you.

You let me live with you out in Cali and supported me through all my family drama, you invited me to live with you in Milan and dragged me and mine into your world as your family.

You even gave me Q. She would still be fightin me off right now if it wasn't for you and now we're having our second daughter. I just gotta say thank you. And I love you.

I want you to take care of them for me. They're going to need you and Mike. And when Beth gets older, tell her about me. Things that only you know. Help her and Noelle know me the way you do."

Mercedes sniffled. "You bet. I'm going to tell them all about how great a man you really are. I'm so glad Mal was able to talk you into doing that video for them cuz no one can tell your story the way you can but I'm sure going to try."

"Good." He yawned. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too No-No."

"I'm tired." His lashes fluttered. "Sing to me?"

"You want me to sing to you?"

"Yeah. You're my favorite voice ever."

"Okay. I'll sing you to sleep now and when you wake up, I'll be right here."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

She began singing low in Italian. It was an old lullaby her mother had sung her and her siblings years ago. It was a simple tune but it never failed to make her sleepy.

It had the desired effect on Puck as soon he was snoring softly.

She yawned and got up to kiss his lips gently before resettling in her chair to finish studying.

Half an hour later, Quinn came in. "How was he?"

"He was good. We just watched TV and talked while I studied." Mercedes began closing her books and closing her utensils.

"Good. He likes those days the best." Quinn looked at him fondly.

"So do I. Did you get some rest?"

"Yes, _Mom_. I ate, showered and napped. I'm in my second trimester. I have energy."

"I just want to make sure. Is Mikey outside or something?"

"No, he went to the bathroom. Mom is watching all the kids. Quad is having a time cutting his fourth tooth."

"Poor baby. The boys are carrying on from cutting their first. Cai is so much worse off than Mike-Mike. I don't know what to do for him."

"I just hate that he was diagnosed as asthmatic. I know that's a real fear Mikey had."

"We'll get through it. Marcy got through it as a baby and we'll get him to toddlerhood where Mikey can take over."

"Well I appreciate you sitting with Noah while I made myself tolerable."

Mercedes giggled. "You're always tolerable, Q."

"Ah, ah! That's Lucy to you now. I'm serious. I want my family to call me Lucy again."

"Okay, okay. Lucy Goosey."

Quinn laughed.

A beeping sounded.

"Oh no!" She began panicking. It wasn't the first time Puck had stopped breathing and each time scared her to pieces.

Nurses flooded the room and had them wait outside as they tried to get Puck breathing again.

Mike walked up. "What's going on?"

"He's stopped breathing." Quinn took his hand.

He squeezed hers. "They'll help him."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his free one and squeezed hard. "Please, God."

Quinn closed her eyes and murmured the plea over and over.

After a dramatically slowed down fifteen minutes, the on duty doctor called it. Noah Puckerman's time of death was 10:28 AM.

 ** _MMC_**

Nadine shut the door behind herself and blew out a giant breath. She looked over and saw Quinn sitting on one of the few pieces of furniture she actually owned for her porch. "Quinn? Why are you outside, honey?"

Quinn stared straight ahead at nothing. "I was hot."

"You must be freezing." Nadine came closer.

"I am cold." Quinn blinked but her vision didn't sharpen.

Nadine sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "It was a lovely service. He would have been extremely bored though."

"Yeah."

"I bet he's looking down on all of us, upset at how somber we're being. He always tried to make his own fun." Tears slid down Nadine's cheeks as memories of her baby boy assaulted her. "I remember when he went to kindergarten. I didn't let him go to preschool and he was so anxious to go to school and meet new people. He wanted friends.

I didn't want to let him go. Mom had to make me let go. She said for me to stop holding him back. That he had to be a man cuz his father sure wasn't."

"I'm sorry he didn't come." Quinn turned to view Nadine.

The Jewish woman's face hardened. "I will never forgive him for this. My baby, _his son died_ and he didn't have the guts to show up? That man is dead to me."

Quinn took her hand.

"My baby." Nadine raised her face to the wan sun, trying to halt her tears but her heart was broken. "My little boy. He's really gone."

"Marcy says he'll live inside you forever. And then we'll see him again."

"He told me. He said it made him feel better. Your sister oughta write books."

"She does." Quinn looked back across the street, not really realizing she was staring at an empty house.

"She does?" Nadine was surprised.

"Yeah. She's been writing since forever. She's been published since right before her twelfth birthday."

"How could I have not known about that?"

"She doesn't advertise it. It's really personal to her."

"So actual books?"

"Yes. She writes a bit of everything. I was reading one to Noah. Before…"

"Did he like it?"

"He loved it. I read him a couple of her children's books and he liked those so I moved onto one of her young adult books. They really captured his attention."

"I've always wanted him to love reading. I'd love to read what she has."

"I can give you my copy. I have a few. We always buy a bunch when she publishes a new one."

"You would think I'd hear about a child publishing books."

"No one knows she's young. She has a pseudonym, Lily Emerald."

"But her photo-?"

"Is of a painting she did when she was five. Her information is very vague as well."

"Wow. I'd like your copy. I'm going to look her up." She looked towards her house full of funeral goers before looking back at Quinn. "Later."

They sat in companionable silence, a conversation about Marcy's writing actually lifting their spirits.

"Are you prepared for the wedding?" Nadine broke the quiet after a while.

Quinn blinked, finally knocked out of her stupor. "Huh?!"

"Noah told me that Mike proposed."

"I- I-"

"It's okay. It's what he wanted. I want that for you, too. You're having a baby and shouldn't be alone. Mike is lovely. You'll be happy with him and Mercy."

Tears brimmed in Quinn's eyes. "I wish it wasn't necessary."

"I know, dear." Nadine patted her hand.

Quinn sniffled. "I'm glad Shelby brought Beth. I hate that she had to attend her first funeral so young and that of her father but I was happy to see her."

"Me too. She just loved your nieces and nephews."

"Her and Mickey's conversation about fashion sounded like one I've had with Merce plenty of times."

"Babies talkin about fashion." That tickled Nadine.

Quinn licked her lips. "Would you like to come?"

"Come where?"

"To the wedding."

"Oh, you wouldn't want me there."

"You're family now. Mrs. C said so. We'll always want you and Nic and Jake and Mrs. Pirelli in our lives. I want the baby to know you all."

"Oh thank you." Nadine hugged her. "That would be just great."

Quinn sniffled as she laughed. "You just can't bring Finn."


	5. Looking to the Future

**_This is it! My last Glee story of the year! My last_ story _for the year! Check me out tomorrow (New Years Day) for two brand new stories and look for the next installment in the Do It series, Love Lives On in March!_**

 ** _Until then, have a happy holiday, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Quinn looked down at her hand. Her engagement ring and wedding band sparkled in the bright lights of the mega center. It was eerie how calm she was but she figured it just hadn't hit her yet so she picked up her glass of sparkling apple juice and sipped.

"How are you?"

She looked up at Marc. "Hey?"

"Hey." He removed his hands from his pockets to sit beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking you how you are."

She made a tiny noise as she glanced back at her hand.

"It's okay to be happy. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to feel empty."

She looked up quickly. "I-"

"You loved him. You love them. It just happened. Give yourself time. Everything will be okay."

She got up and sat in his lap like she'd done since she was three years old. She looped her arms around his neck and tucked her head under his chin. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Lucy."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Do you think Noelle's going to be more like us or him and his family?"

"Just don't give her his haircut."

She laughed. "His last haircut was nice and I did like the Mohawk."

"You fell for his hair? I knew it! Girls always say appearances mean nothing but they're lying!"

She laughed again. "MarcD!"

"I can't make one of my baby sisters laugh?"

She nuzzled him. "Marcy was right. You're our fourth father."

"What now?"

"Marcy told Mikey that you were like our dad. She's right. Just don't tell either of them I told you. She wouldn't like that he told other people and he swore me and Mercy to secrecy."

"And of course you couldn't keep it a secret."

"Just not from you." She lifted her head and opened her eyes, giving him the "eye-pout".

He chuckled. "Alright. You want to dance?"

"I would like that very much." She stood up.

He rose and took her hand, leading her to the dance-floor, where plenty of their family was spread out, doing what they did best; partying. He drew her into his arms and slow-danced with her even though it was a fast song.

She closed her eyes and laid her cheek on his chest. She thought about her life from the time she was born (which she couldn't remember of course) to moving to America to growing up with all of her siblings to middle school to high school and beyond.

She thought about the good times and the bad times. She thought about all of her boyfriends and past loves (and lovers). She'd been through trials before and she would get passed this. She'd always love Puck but because of him, she'll get to live her life fully.

And she planned to.

Marc stopped moving when he felt a tap on his back. "Whatcha want, squirt?"

"Don't call me that!"

Quinn brightened at Mike's irate tone. "Mikey."

"Me too." Mercedes chirped. "Move, Marc! We wanna dance with our wife!"

"Stop being bossy, Mrs. Squirt!" Marc pulled on a lock of hair.

Mercedes swatted him. "Go bug Marcy or Maddie. We only have until tomorrow to leave India and you'll be back in England while they go back to Italy. We won't see each other until Christmas. That's a whole week and a half away."

"I know. I should go bug them." Marc thought about it. He kissed Quinn's head. "Gotta go!"

Quinn giggled as Marc kissed Mercedes's cheek and mussed Mike's hair.

"Why did we make this a family only affair?" Mercedes shook her head as Marc sauntered off.

"Because it was so quick." Quinn reminded her. "It's why we had a buffet and an open seating chart."

"Well for our five year anniversary, we're having a huge blowout." Mike said.

Quinn smiled warmly. "Planning our five year already?"

"Of course. I am romantic."

"Are you ever gonna let that go?"

He kissed both. "Romance!"

Both girls moved into his arms and they began dancing as one. "Yeah, you're romantic."

He held them tightly but gently. "Romance."

 _fin._

 ** _Remember look for_ Love Lives On _in March!_**


End file.
